


My Dearest, Teddy.

by LieutenantHavers



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Cap being soft, How many ways to say I love you, I could make this a series, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of War, Secret Relationship, The Captain CAN FINALLY PROCESS HIS FEELINGS, letter writing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantHavers/pseuds/LieutenantHavers
Summary: My Dearest, Teddy,I’ve enclosed the address with which to contact me, for I believe we’ve left far too many words unsaid between us.~Havers has lots of emotions and you bet he’s writing them down in letters to The Captain.
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	1. Yours Eternally, or as long as you’ll allow, William.

**Author's Note:**

> We are going to ignore the existence of postal censors because I thought being able to write more freely was more important in this case.
> 
> I hope you enjoy me getting progressively more soft over these boys. 
> 
> I could continue these throughout their time apart (lowkey I have IDEAS), so if anyone wants me to make this a series pls let me know!!!

My dearest Teddy,

I’ve enclosed the address with which to contact me, for I believe we’ve left far too many words unsaid between us. I hope you’ll find it in your heart to at least send one reply, to reassure my own in thinking there was something there and that I haven’t imagined it. 

I’d like to have left with the knowledge that I had a sweetheart remaining in our homeland, waiting for my return, but I suppose time wasn’t on our side. Amongst other things.

If you had asked me to stay, if you had even uttered a single word to begin to ask, I find it hard to believe I wouldn’t have stayed without a second thought. Perhaps it was foolish of me to think that you would, and certainly foolish of me to say now that I’d have stayed. 

I know that where I am now, where I am headed, is a necessary move to make. I have to do my part. We all do. You shudder at the thought of the front line, of how unsafe we all are, I know, but is the front line not the heart of it all in the end? You did always say I had to be at the centre of everything. Like the sun if I recall correctly? Perhaps you were right. I wish I could relive the afternoons that you would berate my brazen behaviour and I’d do nothing but grin in reply, I miss those days already. 

You must understand that without those of us out here, there would be no chance for humanity, or for us to ever meet again. It is the thought of returning to your side once it’s all over that keeps me going really, and I presume it’ll be that same thought that keeps me alive in hard times to come. 

Forgive me if I’ve presumptuously offered my heart to you should you have no desire for it, but pray let me down gently, when I’ve returned, and not a moment sooner, for I am sure I shall not make it home without the thought of your arms waiting to hold me. I know I shouldn’t lie to myself, but I find it hard not to when it comes to you. 

I hope you shall warrant me worthy your reply, because I wait anxiously. And I hope ~~our~~ your project is taking shape as you always hoped it would. Please tell me all about it. Stay safe, my love. 

Yours eternally,

Or as long as you’ll allow,

William.


	2. Most faithfully yours, Teddy.

William, 

You can never understand how happy I was to receive your letter and you must forgive me now if my reply is not as erudite as you have become so accustomed to expect from me. 

Honestly, I never fathomed the day would come that I would bring myself to materialise my feelings in speech,or even ink, and yet, thankfully, I think perhaps ink is the better of the two. Safer? Perhaps not - I beg you to burn these letters when you’ve read them as I’m sure you will - but is ink easier for me? Yes. 

Like you had made reference to, I too believed I was imagining the pull between us. And as such, would never have been able to broach this matter with your oh so damnably hopeful eyes watching my every move. For someone so utterly full of kindness, you are so terribly intimidating. Perhaps that is unfair to say, for really it is the feelings that you fuel that are intimidating - terrifying even - but the thought of facing them down with you as witness was an incomparable nightmare. 

I’m a man who has been trained in so many pursuits, but the pursuit of your heart is not one I could ever have accounted or prepared myself for. 

I hope you do not read into my words as lacking sentiment, as I have so often been criticised for, because I swear to you I mean them with the fondest of affections. You bring light into the lives of everyone around you to the point that I’d say it’s almost sickening if I wasn’t so fond of being burnt. As you recalled correctly I believe you are quite at one with the sun itself: totally encompassing and far too overwhelming to look at directly. Why in the world you would ever choose to focus that light on me, I do not pretend to understand, but I promise your heart, which you were not at all presumptuous to offer, is safe in my possession and I offer my own in return. I apologise if it seems a mere dull fossil in comparison to your own but it is entirely yours from its first to its final beat. 

The Project has unfortunately been brought to a halt, I am sorry to report. I was sent orders to bury the whole thing, blueprints and all the day after you left. It is a shame we couldn’t bury it together. I found myself overwhelmingly emotional the night I brought myself to do it and I’m sure you would’ve found the whole ordeal quite amusing knowing what you’re like. I trust it was the right thing to do considering some things are safer not falling into enemy hands but perhaps one day, when you are back on British soil, something greater will come of our minds working together. I do miss working with you, terribly. 

With every ounce of passion my old creaky bones can muster, I beg of you to return home safely. One day I will berate you for leaving it so late to tell me you were leaving, but today is not that day, for I have promised myself to be succinct. Reading this back I don’t believe I quite managed it: you’ll have to forgive me. It turns out when the iceman, as you called me the first time we met, begins to melt under the heat of the very sun itself, he loses all ability to compose oneself. 

Stay safe, my darling boy. 

Most faithfully yours,   
Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s no way either of them burnt their letters.


End file.
